


Late at Night, With Only the Moon to Know

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Lost
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Sun knows Jack and Sawyer are talking about Kate, thinking about Kate, lusting after Kate; they always are, and they make it obvious— far more obvious than Sun and Kate make themselves.





	Late at Night, With Only the Moon to Know

It’s loud outside of Kate’s tent. Jack and Sawyer whisper, hushed and frantic and not nearly as inconspicuous as they think they are, and there’s a deep flash of irritation, of jealousy, that fires up in Sun’s mind. Though  _ she’s  _ the one in Kate’s arms, feeling her lips in her hair and her fingers against her waist as she holds her close, she can’t brush away her emotions as easily as she’d like to. She knows Jack and Sawyer are talking about Kate, thinking about Kate, lusting after Kate; they always are, and they make it obvious — f ar more obvious than Sun and Kate make themselves.

Sun lifts her head up from Kate’s chest, immediately missing the smooth softness of her collarbone against her cheek when she does so. 

“Those boys are crazy for you,” she says once their voices have faded into the distance and she can now only hear the steady rush of the ocean and her own gentle heartbeat.

Kate lets out a funny sound as Sun’s comment hangs in the air. It’s something caught between a chuckle and a groan, and Sun sits up, perching on her elbows just enough to see her better. 

“I guess they are,” Kate finally responds. She sounds amused, reflective, and almost a little surprised, like this hadn’t been her reality long before she and Sun began...being whatever they are. Kate’s fingers card through Sun’s dark hair, tuck loose strands behind her ear and tickle her jaw. Eventually her movements cease; after tracing along her throat and tripping up her chin, they meet her lips, outlining the pink, rounded shape. When Sun’s lips curve into a smile and Kate follows the motion as if mesmerized, it’s clear that the irony of their circumstances isn’t lost on either of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.


End file.
